1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear guide apparatus having a moving member movable in an axial direction along a guide rail through rolling balls which are interposed between mutually opposing ball rolling grooves formed in the guide rail and the moving member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a prior art linear guide apparatus of this type, for example, the linear guide apparatus includes a long guide rail having axially extending ball rolling grooves, and a moving member having ball rolling grooves respectively opposing the ball rolling grooves of the guide rail. The moving member is moved in an axial direction through rolling balls interposed between mutually opposing ball rolling grooves in the guide rail and the moving member.
Generally, in such a prior art linear guide apparatus, it is necessary to insure that the hardness of the ball rolling grooves of the guide rail is sufficiently high. However, since it is practically difficult to raise the hardness of only the ball rolling grooves by heat treatment, the whole guide rail is subjected to heat treatment. When the whole guide rail is heat treated, a bending deformation is caused in the guide rail, and work for correcting the bending deformation becomes necessary.